Little things make the difference
by BooksLover1603
Summary: The initiation starts. But... what if Tris wasn't the ugly Abnegation girl? What if instead of that, she was pretty? What if she was falling for two boys at the same time? The love triangles are cheesey, but the little things in them makes you want to know more. Divergent, with little changes that make a big difference. Give it a chance! And review! T for be safe.


"_**LITTLE THINGS MAKE THE DIFFERENCE"**_

* * *

_**Prologue: Let's start with this.**_

_They just jumped of a train and then of a room; all what have to do with Dauntless seems so crazy for them and they just found out the beginning. Can this be more insane? Beatrice, now Tris, and the other initiates don't know it, and they don't know that they could be factionless before you could say "Pansycake", but if of something they are sure, is that this year, won't be just another year._

* * *

**TRIS'S POINT OF VIEW**

The dining hall is amazing. All the loud and crazy of Dauntless fill it with noise, screams, joy and disregard. Even when I see it, I feel the wish of start to jump and scream and clap, just like them. I know that it is my dauntless side, my dauntless side being called for come out, but the Abnegation side tells me to don't do it, and one part of me says that it's correct. So I do what I always do when I don't know what to do. What the others are doing.

I don't know how but I end sitting between Four and Christina in a little table in the corner of the dining hall. There is strange food in the middle of the table; it seems like rice involved in something black and smooth. I think it has vegetable or fruit in the middle, I couldn't tell. I take one without any expression. The last thing that I want is look ridiculous. It seems that my effort was in vane because Christina says.

"Have you ever eaten sushi?" I don't know what to answer, I could lie, but my instinct tells me other thing.

"Nope" I say popping the p." Is that its name?" I say pinching a little piece of the strange meal.

"How is possible that you haven't eat sushi?"

"Because Abnegation just eats simple and normal food."

"I am not surprised that you left them"

"Yeah, it was just because the food" She laugh, and I can see the Fours lips corner raising a little. So unnoticeable, that I could say that I just imagine it. Suddenly the noise and screams and talks stop like if someone put the television in mute mode. All people look to somewhere and I try to found out the point. I found out that what people look is a young guy, with dark grassy chin length hair. He has so much piercings, that I lose the count. His aspect is threatening but not like Four's, he is more like cruel and insane than quiet and intimidating.

"Who is he?" Christina asks.

"He is Eric, a dauntless leader."

"Isn't he too young?"

"Here it doesn't matter the age"

"What's what cares then?" I say, but then Eric gets closer to our table and all what I get, is a death glare from Four. I roll my eyes and grit my teeth. I hate being scolded, above all for stranger. What does four thinks that he is for scold me? _Your instructor _a voice in my head says. I ignore it, 'because when Eric takes seat in our table my curiosity fills my minds, waiting for what will happen next. When Eric takes seat, also all the talks start again, but as loud as they were. After an uncomfortable silence, Fours speaks.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I am checking my initiates Four, can't I?" Eric says grinning.

The way in that he says it, it's creepy, don't know how, but of some way it is. "I see that we have a stiff" he says know locking at me. He eyes me up and down (and not exactly a fast glance) and I can't help but blush. "Let's see if you go beyond the first day" he finally says with a sly smile. I want to say something but if I do it I could slap him after it, so I just look away.

"Max said that he was looking for you, but you didn't appear" Eric says, now to Four. "He asked me to find out what is happening with you"

"Tell him I am satisfied with my actual position"

"So he wants to offer you a job" Eric says just revealing my intern thoughts.

The way in that Eric says it, is in a defensive way. Maybe he is jealous of Four, but how if he is the leader and not him. Maybe it is like my father said _The people who has the power, always wants more and lives with fear of lose it, that's why we have to give to power to those who don't want it. _I feel a guilty hit when I think in my father but ignore it. Does Eric thinks that Four could be a threat to his position?

"I think so."

"And you are not interested."

"I haven't be interested in two years"

"Well, let's hope he catch it." He says, standing up and walking away. I automatically get relaxed without Eric here. The curiosity fills my brain in a level that I forget the self-preservation.

"Are you… are friends?" I ask Four.

"We were in the same initiates' class." He makes a pause "He transferred from Erudite" Then the pieces fit and I almost can hear the _click _in my brain.

"So you were a transfer too?"

"I thought I would have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions" he snaps at me "Now, I've got stiffs too?" I get shocked a second, but then I realize that I have to respond. Not for him. For me. For keep at least a little of my small dignity.

"It must be because you are so approachable" I say flatly "You know, like a bed of nails." He looks at me, and I hold his gaze. After a few seconds I ask myself, what if anyone of us looks away?

**FOUR'S POIINT OF VIEW**

"Careful Tris" I say before looking away. If I could remember how annoying the initiates were I wouldn't offer myself to train them.

"Four!" I hear Zeke's voice from another table. I stand up and walk towards it. When I arrive at the table and I take a seat I look around. In the table are Lauren and Shauna and Zeke. Lauren is the girl who will train the dauntless born initiates. "Hey man!"

"Hey" I answer.

"So… the initiates"

"They are more annoying that Uriah and you together" I smirk. All in the table laughs, but Zeke, obviously.

"Ha-ha-ha, too funny Four. Let's see what do you say when Uri kicks your transfers asses."

"Well, it seems that what Uriah wants is not exactly kick their asses" Lauren says looking to something behind us. I can't help but follow her gaze, and I find Uriah sitting next to Tris, just where I was. Tris is laughing, for something that probably get out of Uriah's mouth. I grit my teeth.

"Ha, who thought the Stiff could laugh?" Says Shauna.

"I didn't, not for the way that she was looking at Four two minutes ago." Says Lauren.

"You just need the right guy to make a girl laugh, no offense Four" Zeke says.

"I am not offended, even I am happy of not be that guy" I say coldly. "That girl, even being a Stiff, is too curious for her own good" I say, but I don't totally feel it. I just say it to caver myself, of something. "I couldn't like someone that annoying"

"Anyone said anything about you liking her, Four" Zeke says shaking his eyebrows. I feel like if someone were catching me stealing someone's wallet.

"I did." I respond.

"And why would you talk about it?" he says in a singsong voice.

"Oh god, you are worse than her" I say, covering my face with one hand, what makes that all except me laughs.

"Come on, I think who really likes the Stiff is your little brother, Zeke" Lauren says, still locking to Uriah and Tris, who now are throwing pieces of sushi to each other. Then, Christina says something to them and they stop but they keep laughing, Uriah seems to say goodbye to Tris before stand up and go to his own table. "Well guys, Four and I have to go; I think we should prepare the things for tomorrow's training." Lauren says. She and I go to the training room. We talk about random things when she says something that surprises me.

"Four, you know that you can tell me if you like Tris, aren't you?"

"I know, but I won't because that would be lie to you"

"I saw how you were looking at her when she jumped first" she says after a pause "that wasn't a common way to look at people Four." I remember the instant in which our gazes met, in which I was mesmerized with those amazing blue eyes. With that awesome contrast in her pink lips and her pale skin, in which I felt that light smell to vanilla and fresh air. Then I back to reality. "I don't like her Lauren, you could be sure"

"I am a Candor transfer, you remember Four?"

"Then, you know that I am not lying."

"I don't know four, but I could say that even you don't know if you are lying" I ignore her and I keep putting the punching bags up. When we finish, I stay here, punching the bags, practicing. The thoughts come in my mind without an invitation. _I think that even you know if you are lying. Anyone said anything about you liking her Four. _I start to beat the bag harder. I think that my thought think that I have enough for today when I hear that voice, that low, girly and clear voice. _It must be because you are so approachable. You know, like a bed of nails. _When I remember the warm feeling that I felt when she land in the net, I feel myself smiling, then I remember her laughing with Uriah.I push the bag so harder, that it falls, like six feet away from me.

I go out the training room, to my bedroom, walking by the hallway.

_Flashback _

_My mom is looking at the window; the small drops slide by it, leaving weird lines without any shape. It seems that the window was crying, just like mom does when Marcus beat her. The light of the thunder lights the small living room. My mom and I are on the grey couch, waiting for Marcus to arrive._

"_Mom, how do you notice that you like with someone?" I say, remembering the dauntless girl and boy kissing that I saw earlier. When I felt that desire of have someone to love like that._

"_Well, Tobias, we unfortunately, are the last to notice that we like someone." She says smiling. "But, usually, you can't stop of think about her; you look at her without notice it, when you smile just when you see her, but especially when you want to be with her, don't matter what."_

"_It feels good?"_

"_What, when you like someone?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Of course it is, you feel like if you could fly, like the sun shines even when it's raining, and the flower could grow even if its winter. You feel like if you were in a cloud, like if you were the happiest person in world." She sighs "But when as taller on the sky you are, as easier is breaking your heart" she says, almost whispering._

"_Mom?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You are the best with words, you know?" I say trying to smile._

_She smiles "Thank you, son." _

_End of the flashback._

I lie on my bed and look to the word in the roof; _fear god alone. _I stay here for a moment with a question going around my head. _Do I really like her?_


End file.
